The Sea Dragon of Fairy Tail
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Here begins the story of Lelouch who after coming to Earth Land through means unknown to him, his sister going missing in the process Lelouch raised by the Dragon Lord of the Oceans Leviathan becomes the Water Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. Although Lelouch has searched for his sister, but now it seems his past is starting to come back to haunt him. Can Natsu and co help?


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Fairy Tail and Code Geass otherwise I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction lol.

A/N: Well I just couldn't hold back any longer, but after seven versions of this story I have created one that I approve of and works out to more of what I have in mind for my first Fairy Tail and Code Geass crossover. It starts with Lelouch ending up in Fiore where the young man learns and picks up on Water Dragon Slayer magic. Then having joined up with the Fairy Tail guild Lelouch has made a living as a mage of the guild while searching for his sister, but unaware that forces responsible for his arrival to Earth Land have been active back home.

A Kagura and Lelouch pairing, other pairings are still up in the air.

Anyway after much waiting the chapter is here so please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sea Dragon

It was a bright sunny day as a young man about eighteen years of age dressed in Victorian-era style garments passing through the harbor of Hargeon Town, a popular harbor in the country of Fiore. The strands of his medium-length black hair moved with the light breeze as his amethyst eyes looked ahead of him. The young man wore a black blazer trimmed with gold and matching buttons that extended down pass the waist stopping on his thighs.

He wore matching black pants with polished black boots, a pair of black leather gloves tucked into his sleeves under the white ruffles which was part of the white dress shirt he wore under his blazer. On his neck was a white cravat to complete his style of dress while around his waist was black snake scale belt. On his left hand-side was a large oversized broadsword with a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade within a black custom leather scabbard. Its blade was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather. Its jeweled hilt had a large blue oval shaped sapphire mounted on the pommel's end.

Draped over his shoulders was an unusual cloak held together by three gold chains with a large cape that encircled the head that shines in every color in both the visible and infrared spectrums, but the interior of the cloak was a blood red color. Completing his attire was a matching wide-brimmed hat, plumed with a large white bird-like feather trimmed with gold. Then over his left eye was a black leather eye patch with a pink gem stone on it.

Lelouch Lamperouge in due time reached his destination after a trip through the marketplace. The two-story building blue shutters and the windows on the top floor were covered by a fish net that hangs down from the roof adding to its theme of being a sea-side restaurant known simply as **Hargeon Restaurant** There were even several sea themed items lining the front of the building which include: several lifesavers, an anchor, and lastly several barrels lined across the front.

Lelouch stepped into the relatively large restaurant, but despite the size of its interior there weren't too many people so it made spotting the person Lelouch was supposed to rendezvous with easy. A few booths down from the door Lelouch spotted the person in question as he spoke to the waitress who approached them.

"Will it be just for one sir?"

"Actually I am here to meet with a friend." Lelouch corrected.

"Oh I see you must be the one she was waiting for."

"Yes…" Lelouch replied gesturing at the woman in question.

The waitress stepped aside as Lelouch approached the third booth were a willowy young woman around his age sat having been patiently waiting for him.

The woman had long, straight black hair that reached down to the middle of her back while it was cut in the traditional Japanese princess-style complete with a tied white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up on her head. The woman was dressed in an elaborate white blazer with gold lining, red arrow like markings on the shoulders, and a large collar that revealed a white collared dress-shirt and a red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves trimmed with gold as well. She wore a short white frilled-skirt while under it to protect her modesty she wore black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots. By her side was her signature weapon a sword fashioned after a traditional nodachi, a Japanese longsword.

The weapon itself was unusual through as its tsuka is wrapped in a dark red shark-skin wrapping, outlining a series of rhombs on it, ends in a gold pommel and has a similarly light, mildly prominent fuchi, a metal disk separating the hilt from the hand-guard. The hand-guard itself takes the form of a tsuba, a flat plate perpendicular to the hilt, which has its two faces covered in intricate decorations, and possesses a mildly rounded, elongated shape with four points curving inwards, generating soft nooks, which make the tsuba itself vaguely reminiscent of a stylized four-leaf clover. The weapon comes with a matching saya, a lacquered white scabbard, ending in a light chape, and has a decorative red rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging.

Kagura Mikazuchi gave Lelouch a cold stare as she was wondering what had taken him so long while her weapon Archenemy rested beside her.

"Where have you been Lelouch?"

"I am sorry if I am a little late Kagura."

"You walked from your ship again didn't you?" Kagura inquired calmly before taking a slip of the tea before her.

"I didn't want to alert our prey to our presence." The former prince explained while he was genuinely sorry for being late having preferred to be punctual.

"Such precautions are likely wasted upon a third-rate mage, slave trader and a bad actor."

"Regardless we might be facing a hostage situation if we don't do this right. I don't like acting carelessly."

Kagura nodded in agreement before noting. "By the way before you ask…yes our target is present in town, but he'll be leaving tonight with another load of potential slaves."

"He didn't catch you with that cheap charm spell?"

"Don't insult me Lelouch like I would fall victim to such a spell."

Lelouch chuckled before he said. "Of course not, sorry about that."

"However there is someone else we should consider before we do anything else?" Kagura replied as she pointed over her shoulder to a booth that was close to the other side of the restaurant.

Lelouch stood up as he spotted a very familiar hairstyle belonging to lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair wearing a white coat over a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his bare chest. In conjunction he wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that is detailed with white scales. In his company as always was a blue-cat like creature with more of a humanoid shape to his body. However Lelouch saw someone new sitting across from him as the former prince didn't recognize her.

She was in her late teens with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with some of it tied into a small ponytail on the top of her head. She wore a sleeveless form-fitting white shirt trimmed with blue, a brown supply belt with a whip and a large key-ring dangling from it. Completing the young woman's outfit was a blue skirt and near knee-high black boots.

Lelouch sat back down and realized the complication in question.

"I see, so Natsu is here…" Lelouch said before he realized. "Ah he must be in town thinking Bora was his missing father. Likely mislead by rumors or someone gave him the wrong idea."

"Once he finds out about Bora impersonating him…we both know what will happen." Kagura explained as the problem was crystal clear to Lelouch. Natsu being as he was would likely go after Bora once he discovers the details of the con-artist's act.

"Yes I agree, however," Lelouch began as he was deep in careful thought for a moment. "Perhaps for this one we should have Natsu along for this one?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am…besides Natsu will find out about Bora masquerading as him claiming to be a member of our guild sooner or later."

"I see…I admit I overlooked that detail. Even if we don't tell him Natsu does have an uncanny ability to find out about such things. But if we decide to bring him in on this…"

"Yes I was just thinking that." Lelouch said as Kagura finished her tea. After taking care of the bill for the tea Lelouch approached Natsu's booth just as he and his companion Happy were finishing off the large meal before them. The blonde haired woman instantly noticed them.

"I didn't think I would see you in Hargeon Town Natsu."

After swallowing a mouthful of meat Natsu Dragneel addressed the older mage.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"Lelouch," The blonde-haired girl began before recognizing his name. "OH MY GOSH, you're Lelouch Lamperouge the Sea Serpent of Fairy Tail!"

"Yes that is me, but who are you?"

"I…I…I am…L…Lucy." A stunned Lucy Heartfilia stuttered.

"Lucy…would you mind if I sit down I have business to discuss with Natsu here."

"Uh…sure."

"Anyway Natsu I'll get straight to the point. I am here on a job for the guild, but given that you are here I think it's likely more fitting you should join us for the job."

"Huh…that can't be right you and Kagura need my help?"

"Not exactly, but I assume by now you encountered the mage claiming to be Salamander right?"

"You mean that two-bit con artist sweet talking all of those girls into thinking HE is Salamander!" Natsu said with clear signs of anger on his face.

"Yeah I met him earlier today too, but thanks to Natsu he broke the charm spell he had on me." Lucy added.

I see so both of you met him. Well that man is our target," Lelouch said sitting down across from Natsu. "He claims to be Natsu the Salamander of Fairy Tail."

"NO…THAT IS A LIE I AM THE REAL DEAL!" Natsu snapped slamming his fists on the table.

"Calm down Natsu, but that is why I am asking you if you want to join us on this mission. We'll give you a fair share of the 30,000,000 jewels reward being offered for taking the man in alive."

Lucy, Happy and Natsu were shocked as their faces turned white at the insane amount of jewels being offered. As the trio was left speechless while Natsu was trying to mouth the amount of jewels offered as an reward Lelouch decided to elaborate on the details of the job that was assigned to him and Kagura.

"This pretender is really Bora the Prominence, which I am sure some of you have heard he was formerly a member of the Titan Nose guild. He was excommunicated from the guild for using his magic to aid in criminal activities such as thievery which included burglaries of homes and a few other petty crimes. But following his excommunication it seemed the disgraced Fire-Mage began using his magic to engage in slave trading. His signature of shorts was using Charm a holder-type magic that has been banned by the Magic Council for the last several years. A magic I believed you had encountered him using on a group of unsuspecting girls I believe." Lelouch explained.

As the name obviously implies Charm was a Magic that makes the target attracted to the caster due to a hypnotic effect. Although the spell can easily be broken by those aware of it or those with some magical talent can break free of it by being distracted by something else. On the other hand more seasoned and experienced mage can successfully resist its effects as Kagura did rendering the spell useless against seasoned mages like her.

"Charming them is but step one, but this is Bora's method for rounding up women to sell as slaves in foreign countries. Using Natsu's name, reputation and membership with Fairy Tail as bait and the Charm spell as a hook and reel, but once that is done he lures those he has ensnared under his spell onto his ship under the guise of a party. Once you are on the ship he has you."

Natsu quickly recovered from his shock as his face began twisting in anger following the revelation that someone was using his name and the guild's name to commit crimes by luring women to sell as slaves. Lucy was stunned to learn that Natsu was not only the real Salamander, but also a member of Fairy Tail. However she didn't speak as she was caught up in the conversation happening before her.

"However it seems that Bora doesn't check the identities of those he takes to sell as slaves. Impersonating a famous mage of an equally famous guild would of course draw some young women namely daughters of wealthy businessmen or those in influential positions such as the members of the nobility involved with royal courts." Lelouch explained as Lucy had a bad feeling where this was going. "Fortunately, but at the same time unfortunately such women were taken and sold before their parents managed to use their resources to successfully find and recover their daughters. Some of their families employed mages from the countries in question to get them back after tracking them down. A very small few were lucky as those who knew the parents of the girl in question bought them from Bora to return them."

"I guess that's good." Happy said nervously.

"Maybe so, but those who were brought by unsavory characters namely one who owned a terrible brothel in a small town in one of the worst countries to be stuck in a brothel. This was a fate a very large number of other girls who didn't have such parents who had influences and such resources to find them would endure a lot. Some on the other hand…well there is a long list of terrible fates that could have befallen them from either being used for sex, experiments, slave work and god knows what else. It all happened because they used your name and our guild's name to lure them to such a fate." Lelouch said as Natsu got angrier.

Lelouch took a deep breath before he continued.

"However some of these nobles and wealthy businessmen who had to see their daughters who were broken return to them never recovered mentally from the experience. A small few as I have mentioned were lucky enough to have been saved, but one family who had lost their daughter were both quite rich and hold a lot of influence among Fiore's nobility and the Mage Council was one such tragic case. The Enizburn Family is among Fiore's most, if not the most, powerful of noble families who unfortunately had a daughter who had been ensnared by Bora's trick and sold into slavery. Although her parents used every political contact they had and hired the best mages to find and recover her, but by the time they found her the woman who had once been cheerful and full of life was broken shell of her former self. Her parents told me that she wanted to be a fire mage and learn from Natsu the Salamander and join Fairy Tail. Bora destroyed that dream."

Natsu went pale at this mention as Lelouch wasn't trying to manipulate Natsu, but he was giving the young man the cold hard truth.

"I wasn't told too much of the details, but she was found with cuts all over her body and buries as obvious signs she was badly abused and mistreated in every possible way. Despite the efforts of her parents she took her own life after her recovery."

"Is that way the Enizburn Family hired you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but they wish for Bora to be taken alive so that he can be interrogated by the Magic Council in hopes of cracking down on the slave rings he is involved with and perhaps recover some of the other women he had sold." Lelouch replied, but he withheld the part that at the same time the Enizburn Family intend on using their influence to make certain Bora will suffer greatly for what happened to their daughter intending to ensure he would live to regret his actions for the rest of his life.

Lucy knew why Lelouch and Kagura were likely hired to take on this mission since according to articles she had read about the two noted that they made it something of a _hobby_ to take down slave trading rings. Of course they crushed their fair share of Dark Guilds and took down other criminals, which they were quite good at but slave rings and trades were a favorite target of the duo.

Another factor Lucy was unaware was the fact that Lelouch unknown to many even within his own guild possesses one of the information network around. Lelouch has established a network of contacts and information sources around Fiore so tracking down Bora was child's play. Taking into account Kagura easily finding him it seemed that Bora was likely both oblivious to the powerful enemies he had made while at the same his success had made him careless.

On another note the reward the Enizburn Family has offered was merely a bonus, but they had even agreed to help open certain doors for Lelouch among the royal courts and the magic council to expand his information network considerably. He would even in the process acquire some very powerful allies among the nobility of Fiore. One could say this was a clear sign of how much the Enizburn Family loved their daughter, a fact Lelouch commended them for when compared to some of the other nobles he had met in the past.

"So Natsu do you wish to join us in clearing our guild's reputation and taking down this con-artist who has been using your name to lure innocent girls to terrible fates destroying their dreams. Given this is your name and reputation he has been using I thought it would be a terrible crime if you did not take part in this." Lelouch said as Natsu stared hard at his fellow guild mate.

"I just want to know where he is." Natsu said with a deadly certainty in his voice. He was unlikely to kill, but Lelouch knew Bora was going to regret impersonating the Salamander. "Nobody uses our guild name and MINES to commit crimes. So count me in."

"I am glad Natsu we'll make them pay for their crimes while at the same time we'll stop anyone else from suffering their fate."

Lelouch said as he had inspired Natsu to help him and would be more than willing to dish out some serious punishment tonight they would seek out their quarry. The Water Dragon Slayer also knew this would be good for Natsu's sake as well since this would clear his reputation of the taint Bora has put upon it hence why Lelouch had gone into detail about the mission and what had become of those poor girls who Bora had sold into slavery. Not to mention Bora was using Natsu's name to commit these crimes the young mage felt Natsu had the right to know. It was indeed fortunate Natsu was in town and the fact that Lelouch managed to find him first because a town like this would have ensured that Natsu would have caught wind about Bora pretending to be him, which would have sent him on a warpath anyway that could have devastated the town. Yet Lelouch had another reason he told Natsu about the incident with the Enizburn Family's daughter.

Furthermore Lelouch knew their attack on Bora would send a clear message that if anyone dare impersonates a member of the Fairy Tail Guild to use for criminal activities then they best prepare for the consequences.

"We'll hit hard and fast, but we need to secure the captives he has are safe so Bora can't try to use them as human shields against us." Lelouch explained as he had a plan of attack laid out.

"What do I do!?"

"You get the honor and privilege of beating Bora and his lackeys silly of course." Lelouch replied with a signature grin while Natsu was smiling. "We'll attack later tonight…that is when Lahar will be in town to take Bora into custody."

The young man was referring to Captain of the Rune Knight's detention unit from the Magic Council whom the Enizburn Family had made arrangements with through an acquaintance of theirs on the council to be present in town to take Bora and his gang into custody. Everything was set and the conditions were now favorable for Lelouch, but one issue remained.

"By the way…Lucy was it? How do you know Natsu?"

"Uh me well we just met, so I was repaying him for saving me from Bora."

"I see so you almost ended up another one of his victims."

"Yes, but I know this doesn't seem like the right time to ask but can I join your guild. I want to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"I see, but we'll take care of that after the job. Bora might try to find you since you know his secret so we'll need to take care of you first. He might try to find you so we'll hide you somewhere until this is over."

Lucy almost wanted to protest, but she knew the likely reason behind it. Bora didn't want anyone else especially the Magic Council to know, although that ship has long since sailed as the council was fully aware of his actions now. Hell Lelouch had authorization and a warrant for Bora's arrest already in hand, but it was only the fact that the Enizburn Family had requested Lelouch and Kagura to handle his capture due to their skills and talent for bringing down slave rings that the Rune Knights hadn't been sent to arrest him.

The fact that they didn't know where Bora was located was problematic for them, which was another reason why the Enizburn Family hired Lelouch.

"Natsu meet us at the harbor we'll."

"I want to help you guys!" Lucy suddenly said working up the will to speak against Lelouch's intentions.

"Huh," Natsu began while Lelouch calmly asked.

"This could be dangerous task Lucy and I don't know what kind of magical talent you have."

"I am a Celestial Mage!" Lucy declared holding up her key ring holding her Celestial Spirit Keys with the young man noting the number of gold keys she has. Lelouch also took note of the fierce look of determination in her eyes and after considering the possibilities he decided.

"Very well I suppose we could use back-up support in the event of unforeseen complications."

* * *

Later that night a custom-made yacht was heading out for open water moving at a very fast pace. Inside his cabin the nervous owner of the yacht was deep in thought. Bora sat there with a half-finished glass of wine in his left hand sitting on a sofa while running his free hand through his mildly short, spiky blue hair. He was dressed in his usual ornate clothing complete with his favorite dark, high-collared cape.

Bora was deeply worried as he tried to find the blonde haired girl who had broken free of his charm spell fearing she might alter the authorities. He was frustrated, but it would just mean he would never be able to return to town. As a consolation through he had a good load of beautiful women for the slave market in Bosco.

Deciding to get some fresh air Bora stepped out onto the balcony on the bow of his ship while the wheelhouse was built above. Finishing his wine Bora began to smile knowing that it would all work out especially as he would bring in a nice haul with his cargo.

"So what if one girl got away. Nothing is going to stop me." Bora said to himself to boost his confidence, but it was shattered in that same moment as just ahead of the yacht the sea bubbled and churned…something below the waves was coming up.

Erupting from the ocean depths was one hundred and seventy feet long Race-Built Galleon. It had characteristics from the seventeenth century Dutch fluyt vessels and the Vasa, a Swedish warship. Although the ship resembled more of a sailfish as the fearsome ghost ship possessed five staysails. It possessed a high, heavily ornamented stern adorned with lamps and windows arranged in the pattern of a fanged mouth. The prow of the ship resembled a fanged mouth, and featured a carved figurehead resembling the Grim Reaper and his scythe. The ship had one more unique characteristic that added an air of mysterious and fright to the vessel and it was what the ship was composed of.

The Flying Dutchman appeared to be constructed entirely from driftwood, with every surface was heavily encrusted with barnacles and other aquatic flora and fauna from the sea. Even the deck above the stern was intertwined with the skeletons of ferocious sea beasts. Even its sails while white, but like the rest of the ship were raggedy and covered with seaweed and grime with multiple holes. The Flying Dutchman was truly an intimating and frightening sight to behold especially in the matter it rose from the ocean depths like a terrible crocodile-like sea monster ready to devour those nearby.

Bora the Prominence was frozen in place with a mixed expression of awe which quickly turned into fear as his mind began working properly once more. It wasn't long before the former mage of the Titan Nose Guild recognized the ship before him resulting in the blood draining from his face and the mage wet his own pants.

He knew that only one mage in all of Fiore owned the ship before him.

His terror was amplified by the crew aboard the ship as he saw some standing on the starboard side with some appearing ready to leap aboard his ship. Bora was frightened by them, but it wasn't their numbers that scarred him it was the fact that not a single crew member was human. The crew of the Flying Dutchman while they appeared to be humanoid in shape, but their appearance was monstrous as their bodies were primarily composed from various forms of aquatic animals and plant life from the sea.

Then at that moment their captain, Lelouch appeared standing atop the ship's high stern near the helm on the starboard side looking down at the terrified Bora.

"Bora the Prominence in the name of the Fairy Tail Guild with the power and authority invested in me by the Magic Council I hereby declare you under arrest for human trafficking and using illegal magic. You and your gang will stand down and surrender." Lelouch spoke grimly as he drew the oversized broadsword from its scabbard before pointing the blade at Bora.

Seemingly in response to the will of its wielder the numerous cannon ports, each one craved to resemble the face of a sea demon with a wide gaping mouth and each one possessing a different expression began to open. Not long after all twenty-three starboard side cannons emerged from the ports ready to fire, but Bora quickly regained what composure he could muster as he panicked.

"HARD TO STARBOARD! HARD TO GODDAMN STARBOARD!"

The men in the wheelhouse wasted no time turning the ship as they were pouring all they had into the engines in an effort to flee. Lelouch was hardly concerned as a confident smile was upon his face as he thrust the sword forward as the ship began to move at a considerable pace in pursuit of the fleeing yacht. The inhuman crew of the Dutchman scrambled to their stations as one of them a man red and black blowfish for a head and the armored torso of a lobster with six-tentacles for arms and a pair of reptilian legs assumed control of the helm.

"Don't lose that ship; prepare to the fire the chase guns. Don't hit them just graze them across the nose." Lelouch commanded as he spoke to the ship's quartermaster Renya.

A ghastly mash-up of aquatic plant life with his head composed of living coral with long black seaweed for hair while his shoulders and most of his torso was covered in fire coral while the rest of his body appeared human except for a decaying gray skin tone with barnacles dotted about his limbs with a pair of torn shorts as his only clothing.

"Aye captain…" Renya replied with a raspy voice as he hurried down to relay Lelouch's orders.

On the deck below near the bow of the ship Happy, Lucy and Natsu while Kagura was also on standby. Lucy was also present, but unlike Bora she was in awe as she had heard about Lelouch's ship the Flying Dutchman although she was understandably nervous and frightened of its crew. All she had known about the ship came from the articles regarding it in Sorcerer Magazine, but being both on the ship and seeing its crew and captain in action was something else.

In fact one thing that surprised Lucy was the interior of the ship compared to the exterior. Opposite of the exterior the inside of the ship was quite different. For instance Lelouch's cabin was very well furnished a dramatic opposite of the exterior of the ship. However some areas of the ship did appear much as the exterior did.

"Hey Lelouch are you going to unleash your pet on them?" Natsu called out before he got hit by a wave of motion sickness, dropping to his knees cupping his hands over his mouth.

Lelouch smiled in response with a smile that was too sinister for a young man like him to possess. "I already am."

The eighteen year old mage tapped the pommel of his sword as a large turning wheel-like mechanism began turning clockwise as a squid-like statue on the top of the turning wheel device began rising to five feet high.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"That is called the Capstan Hammer or better nicknamed the Kraken Hammer."

Lucy began sweating at the nickname of the device. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Happy began, but adopted a creepy expression which was heightened by a flashlight he began shinning below his chin giving him an ominous expression. "You heard the stories about the beast that Lelouch has as a pet."

"Hold on you mean the…"

"That's right…it's a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The very same which they say the stench of its breath is." Happy explained before taking a short break while adopting a creepier expression. "Just imagine the last thing you know on this planet is the roar of that terrible monster and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses...the Kraken."

"Stop that!" Lucy wailed as she snatched the flashlight from Happy's hands. "You're scaring me you damn cat!"

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch decided to terrify and demoralize his enemies even more as he tapped the sapphire on the sword acting as a signal for Renya as at that moment two demon faces craved onto the bow of the ship began to open. Their mouths opened as a triple-barrel cannon emerged from each one. The cannons opened fire with each shot just barely grazing the ship just as Lelouch intended. At last the Kraken Hammer came down sending a summoning shockwave through the water.

Bora was at that moment standing on the rear of his ship along with a few other members of their gang preparing canons they brought out from below deck.

"FIRE DAMN IT…FIRE AT THAT SHIP!" A swearing and panicking Bora commanded pointing at the Flying Dutchman where despite its earlier head start the ghost ship was quickly closing in on them. The gang members opened fire, but a number of their shots had missed due partly to Bora rushing them to fire without giving his own men time to properly aim. His increased panic was enhanced by the near miss shots Lelouch had fired, but it was the latter's intent to do so at which Bora would act too hasty leading to his crew to make mistakes.

_Now we'll shatter any hope they have of escape completely. _

Lelouch thought as suddenly Bora's yacht came to a dead stop as the water around the boat began to bubble and churn.

"What is going on?" Bora began soft before fear completely overtook him screaming out. "SOMEONE GET THIS SHIP MOVING AGAIN RIGHT NOW BEFORE THE FLYING DUTCHMAN CATCHES UP!"

"I...I don't know sir we might have hit a reef." A bald headed gang member reported.

"Hey boss the helm isn't responding." A crew member called out from the wheelhouse.

Suddenly from the starboard side a long dark green tentacle reached up from the side of the boat seizing a member of Bora's gang before pulling the poor man off the ship. Almost no one noticed this except for an older gang member with a beard wearing a short-sleeve white shirt and a cap on his head. The blood was completely drained from his face as he knew they were hopelessly screwed now.

"K...K…K…" The older man began to mouth as fear kept him from mentioning the beast's name. But a second before a dozen tentacles beginning to slitter up the sides of the yacht ready to strike like serpents the old man cried out in terror. "IT'S THE KRAKEN!"

In less than a second a dozen of Bora's gang were seized and ripped off the ship before getting pulled under. However the Kraken wasn't eating them as its first victim emerged from the water still being held by the monstrous leviathan before being thrown up into the air and then landing in the ocean after a painful belly flop landing. It would be a fate those who got pulled off the ship would suffer, but on the deck for those who were left it was pure chaos. A few members of Bora's gang remained below deck hoping to escape the Kraken, but those stuck out into the open were seized and pulled overboard. Bora used his fire magic in an effort to fend off the tentacles, but nothing he had inflicted any real harm on the Kraken's rubbery tentacles.

Bora almost got pulled overboard, but the deceitful mage managed to grab another member of his own gang and shove him into the path of the tentacle going for him. The con-artist fled into the interior of his yacht in a last ditch-effort to escape, but crashing down through the ceiling surrounded by flames. Natsu came down upon rouge wizard after being flown over from the Flying Dutchman by Happy. The real Salamander, an unexpected lucky landing on his part, drove both of his feet into Bora's face slamming the mage into the ground. The mage was slowly staggering up to his feet before Natsu seized him by the throat who was glaring flaming daggers at the man.

"You bastard you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and you have the gall to use MY name to kidnap girls to sell as slaves!" Natsu snapped before delivering a right hook to Bora that sent him flying across the room. Despite suffering such a punch leaving the left side of his face swollen Bora managed to get to his feet ready to fight back.

Not wasting a moment Bora struck first hitting Natsu with Fire Magic engulfing the Fairy Tail wizard in a blaze of purple flames, but unfortunately for the con-artist his fire magic inflicted no harm at all as Natsu consumed the flames around him.

"How people believed you were me is an insult especially when you can't even produce any good flames. This is probably the worst fire I have ever tasted." The Fire Dragon Slayer in response conjured some flames in his fists. "Let me show you some REAL fire!"

Natsu charged at Bora hitting him square in the stomach with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist stunning the con-artist. The angry Dragon Slayer didn't stop as he charged head on into Bora with fists flying as he proceeded to beat Bora within an inch of his life. The former wizard of the Titan Nose Guild didn't have a chance to fight back, but the battle ended rather quickly as flaming roundhouse kick sent Bora flying out onto the deck leaving him open as one of the Kraken's tentacles seized him. In mere seconds the creature dragged him off the side of the ship, but unlike the others he was eaten by the gargantuan monster.

Oddly through Natsu didn't seem concerned about it as did Lelouch considering that he was to take Bora in alive. Behind Natsu one of Bora's remaining henchman was about to attack with an axe when suddenly a blow to the back knocked the man out. Kagura entered the room stepping over the body of the unconscious henchman, but her arrival was a sign that they had captured the ship successfully as all of Bora's men were defeated. The crew of the Flying Dutchman had joined Kagura leading the boarding party to dispatch of those who were beyond the Kraken's reach.

"As Lelouch thought that fake was no match for the real thing."

"Well of course, but what about the girls Bora brought on board?"

"All of them are present and accounted for as far as I can tell. All of them are charmed still, but the spell should wear off soon. Otherwise they are unharmed."

"I guess that's good, but I am going to enjoy this for a little while longer before the Kraken lets go of the ship." Natsu said knowing that once the giant sea monster releases its hold on the ship the Dragon Slayer would instantly be hit by motion sickness. Kagura, Natsu and some Dutchman crew members rounded up all of Bora's men, some had to be fished out of the water, before locking them up in the brig on his yacht. Once that was finished Natsu tied a tow rope from the Flying Dutchman to the yacht to bring it back into port.

Kagura was raiding Bora's office taking anything of importance for Lelouch to review.

Then finally the moment Natsu dreaded happened as the Kraken released its hold on the yacht causing the unfortunate young man to drop to his knees sick to his stomach.

"This is…so…unfair." Natsu muttered as his face turned green before vomiting over the side of the boat.

"You knew this was going to happen to you Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer managed to recover, but he was already feeling absolutely horrible. "I know that, but damn it how can Lelouch be on the Flying Dutchman and not be suffering as much as me?"

"It's due to the magical bound between him and the ship so I suppose it prevents him from suffering motion sickness. If Lelouch had been on this ship as it is moving he would have been sick as you. Although on boats I noticed the motion sickness he suffers isn't as bad when he's on a train or other land based means of transportation."

"It's still unfair." Natsu commented with a groan.

The Flying Dutchman put some distance between the ship as it was ready to tow the ship back in for the waiting authorities to take Bora and his men in. However as for Bora himself Lelouch stood on the deck of his ship while at the suggestion of Happy, Lucy followed the cat-like creature to stern-side of the ship near the helm. The Kraken's tentacles appeared wrapping themselves around the Flying Dutchman worrying Lucy for a few moments with the ship tipping to the Portside as a gigantic green mass rose up out of the water. The blonde-haired Celestial Mage watched in growing awe as the Kraken emerged from the water using its two long forearm tentacles to grip the ship allowing it to partly pull itself out of the water.

The Kraken was a hybrid between a cephalopod and a cuttlefish possessing a long sharp tail similar to a squid. The massive dark green creature that was at likely to be well over three hundred feet long possessing large orange eyes.

"Oh my god that thing is HUGE!"

"I think Lelouch mentioned creatures like the Kraken will keep growing until its three times the size we're seeing right now." Happy noted.

With its gaping maw-like mouth opening revealing the interior was lined with over six sets of spiked teeth. The monstrous squid-like beast roared which caused Happy and Lucy to shudder in fear of the creature, but the Kraken regurgitated Bora who was literally vomited out of the Kraken and onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman lying at Lelouch's feet covered in slime.

"OH THAT IS JUST WRONG!" Lucy exclaimed, although he despised the man for all he did still what she just saw was just wrong on so many levels.

"Well it's going to make him think twice about messing with Lelouch at least." Happy said while holding his nose to the horrible stink coming from Bora.

"But that was just messed up?"

"Nah this is nothing Lelouch used to be a lot worse before joining the Fairy Tail Guild. Normally he had the Kraken just take out pirate ships and devour everyone unless his job instructed he had to take captains and officers alive. Otherwise he would just have the Kraken just devour everyone it had seized with its tentacles."

Lucy was stunned, but decided against exploring the subject further as Lelouch nodded to two crewmembers. One of them was a man-like crab with a hunchback encased in a hardened cell with two lanky arms with vice-like claws covered in barnacles wearing rages for clothes. The second crewmember had an Angler Fish for a head with large hands resembling fins wearing tattered black pants with boots. His skin was horrible black with thin spines along his back. The two crew members Tamaki and Isshin grabbed a trembling and traumatized Bora before putting his hands in irons then dragging him below to throw into the brig.

"Another successful mission good work…Renya you have the deck." Lelouch ordered as he made his way to his cabin where one of the members of the boarding party brought him the documents Kagura had found.

"Yes sir, shall I summon you when we reach port?"

"Of course, but I do not wish to be disturbed until then."

"Understood…"

* * *

After that the Flying Dutchman minus the Kraken, which was limited only to the open ocean, towed Bora's boat back to Hargeon Town Harbor to turn Bora and his men over to the Rune Knights. Lelouch disembarked the ship to meet with the leader of the Rune Knights sent by the council to apprehend Bora whom was being dragged off the ship by Lelouch himself to hand over to a knight waiting at the bottom of the boarding ramp for him.

He was at least middle-aged or younger in his late twenties with long black hair tied up into a ponytail wearing a pair a of glasses with circular, elongated lenses over his dark-lavender eyes dressed in the robes of a high ranking council official complete with the white cape and bluish robes. Lahar the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit awaited Lelouch as the latter walked down the boarding ramp with Renya and Tamaki hauling a shackled Bora. The two monstrous crewmembers shoved Bora forward who was then prompted seized by Lahar before handing him over to two of his subordinates who dragged the slave trader away.

"You were successful, but I take it you have confiscated all of Bora's files and records of his transactions?" Lahar asked before Lelouch handed over said documents he had looked over as the ship was returning to port.

"I think you'll find everything there, but there are a number of people who had some dealings with Bora. It seems trading slaves wasn't the only thing he was doing."

"I see," Lahar began as he reviewed the documents. "Moving and smuggling illegal magical goods and even moving those without standing warrants against them in and out of the country. The council is going to have a field day with this and we'll begin arresting those involved. However one person I noticed mentioned here…we'll have to get to him later we'll need a proper warrant for him."

"Even with all of the evidence you now have?"

"It won't be that easy, but if we want to arrest him and actually convict him we need to do this right. We'll just need the time to properly prepare, so I assure you he'll be arrested."

"Of course I understand, but what of Bora?"

"Well for selling of human slaves, using illegal magic and now we can add smuggling and aiding criminals to his growing list of charges…Bora will be lucky to escape the death plenty at this point. Those who had supported him and provided aid will also be rounded him. Their testimonies we might get out of them will only worsen the sentence Bora will receive in the end."

"Good, whatever happens I'll be pleased as long as the council throws the book at him." Lelouch commented while truthfully he would have preferred killing Bora. However his client insisted Bora live to suffer in prison and Lelouch being a professional had to respect his client's wishes otherwise it would be bad for business.

"_Heh they are lucky, had this been back when before I joined Fairy Tail I would have just had the Kraken devour Bora and all of his men." _

Lelouch thought before Lahar handed the young Dragon Slayer a satchel containing the reward.

"Here is the reward the Enizburn Family asked we hand to you once you successfully completed your task. We'll take care of Bora and his associates from here."

"Thank you, I'll be awaiting contact from the Enizburn Family if they wish to discuss anything further I am sure they'll be busy."

"Of course, but there is…" Lahar began, but the two were interrupted by someone trying to approach them.

"Lelouch, is that you?"

The Sea Dragon of Fairy Tail turned to his right to look at the person approaching him, but his eyes went wide in shock at the person before him. An orange dress with a green and white long-sleeve top with bell-shaped sleeves while on her feet was red-high heel shoes, but the most distinctive feature of this woman was her hair. It was long and curly and pink styled in a unique way which complimented her indigo eyes, but for Lelouch her appearance was exactly like that of a nine year old girl he had known once.

"_It couldn't be?" _

Lelouch thought as the girl approached him while Lahar noticed the look of shock on his face.

"You know this woman?"

"Lelouch it's me Euphy."

"Euphemia, but how…" Lelouch began as he was trying to comprehend how she could be here. No one else knew about her, but what was she doing here. Euphy in response began to grow teary eyed.

"Lelouch, you're alive!"

* * *

An hour later the Flying Dutchman was sailing towards open sea away from Hargeon Town as Lelouch was standing by the helm watching the ocean before him as a strong wind had picked up. Once they had left land behind them as it vanished from sight Lelouch turned to the helmsman Karasu.

"Take us down…prepare to dive." Lelouch replied tapping the pommel of his sword.

The crew quickly realized what was happening as the ship tilled forward into the ocean itself which prompted them to begin cheering as the ship descended into the ocean depths vanishing under the waves. Lelouch stood his ground as the ship diving below the surface. Despite the sudden changes around him Lelouch was unaffected, but he did use his free hand to hold onto his hat to keep it from being swept away by the rushing water.

As the ship descended deeper into the ocean depths until it came across an underwater tunnel leading underground. Lelouch calmly made his way down the steps intending to head back into the ship. Despite being underwater and descending into deeper depths the eighteen year old remained unaffected surprisingly enough.

Meanwhile inside Lelouch's cabin which doubled as an office a seasick Natsu waited along with Happy, Euphemia and Lucy including Kagura of course who sat around a large round table. Lucy was once again amazed by how this room looked when compared to the exterior of the ship.

The table they sat at which was closer to the door was made of polished black wood with gold trimming while the chairs they sat in were cushioned with red pillows while they matched the table. The floor was fitted with exceptionally high quality wood making up the floor boards while above that was a red lush carpet lined with gold stretching out across the spacious room. Along the walls were cabinets, two display cases and dressers built from the same polished black wood, but closer to the rear of the room was a large Bureau Mazarin desk with a wide surface area. On top of it was a small gold lamp while dotted about its surface was a small wooden box to the left and a cup containing pens to the right-hand side. Closer to the rear of the room laid a queen-size bed with blue sheets and blankets on the right hand side while across from it was a dresser. At the end of the room under the enormous colorful stain glass window at the very end of the ship was a well-crafted pipe organ with three rows of keys, brass pipes and its general design made of polished black wood to match the rest of the room while it was trimmed with gold with an angel displayed above the keys in the center. The room was well lit by magical lamps built into the walls of the room.

Lelouch, completely dry, entered the room and sat next to Kagura at the end of the table.

"We're on course for Fairy Tail we should arrive by midday tomorrow…in the meantime we do have accommodations you and Natsu can use."

Natsu could only groan into response as he held his seasick barrel he was provided with. Happy was munching on a fish he was given while Kagura was quiet as she had her own quarters aboard the ship befitting her position of First-Mate aboard the Flying Dutchman. Granted her quarters weren't as enormous or spacious as Lelouch's, but her cabin was second best on the ship.

"Thanks," Lucy replied, but she was curious about the pink haired girl.

Lelouch regarded Euphemia quietly for a few moments remembering what he had discovered upon Lahar questioning her. Lahar would begin an investigation based on what Euphy told him, but it was a lot for Lelouch to take it. However it could explain much as to how he came to Earth Land.

"So this is your younger half-sister correct?" Kagura began eyeing Euphy.

"Yes this is Euphemia and Euphy this is Kagura a dear friend of mines."

"A pleasure to meet you," The pink haired girl said greeting the older teen.

"Likewise, but Lelouch you never mentioned her through."

"Huh?" Euphy exclaimed looking slightly hurt by that remark. Not so much from Kagura, but from Lelouch who had forgotten to make such a mention to people.

"Well I didn't think I would ever see any of my half-siblings again. Besides Euphemia none of them are worth talking about."

"So how many half-siblings do you have Lelouch?" Happy inquired while Lucy had grown equally curious.

"Let's see including Euphemia I would say," Lelouch took a moment to do a mental head count. "I would say at least ninety unless that number has changed recently."

Kagura, Lucy and Happy were shocked by that number while Natsu was too sick to really listen to the conversation.

"Ninety siblings how…how is that possible? No single woman could give birth to that many children." Lucy said reeling from that shocking revelation.

"Well Euphemia and I, unfortunately, share the same father, but we share different mothers. Charles zi Britannia has one-hundred and eight consorts which included my mother." Lelouch explained while Lucy, Happy and Kagura were rendered speechless.

"Damn…" Lucy was able to finally say after processing that information. "Just what kind of family are you guys with?"

"It's a long story, but to put it simply I was once a prince of the country called the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Never heard of it," Lucy said after thinking of the country's name.

"Of course not, because that country; like me, is from another world."

"WHAT?" Lucy said as she was now in complete shock at this revelation.

"I guess this is a good time for me to explain how I got here." Lelouch said looking at the shocked look on Lucy's face while taking Euphy's presence into account. "Well it began eight years ago…"

* * *

A/N: next chapter we get a little insight into how Lelouch and Kagura joined Fairy Tail, and the Flying Dutchman is based off of the one that appeared in the POTC movies since due to having spent a lot of time out in the ocean walking to land would have been a bit unrealistic. More on its powers and Lelouch's water dragon slayer magic will be revealed later on. But I am open to ideas on Lelouch's water dragon slayer magic, but I am trying to avoid making him into a Gray Sue.

Lelouch's attire was based on another favorite character of mines named Jarlaxle, which means that his water dragon slaying magic and his ship aren't the only tricks up his sleeve.

I went through at least five versions of this chapter and story to settle on this one and a lot of things were considered from having a harem, which was ultimately disregarded. However I will post chapter two in a bit, but I do want to collect input and thoughts on this chapter and Lelouch's appearance as well as hopefully collect ideas to work out the rest of Lelouch's water dragon slaying abilities.

Well that's it….for now…


End file.
